Yureru Kokoro
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Hearing a cry in the middle of the night; Miharu sets off to calm Yoite. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Hearing a cry in the middle of the night; Miharu sets off to calm Yoite. Oocness

**Yureru Kokoro**

What is that sound? There it is again. A longing wail. An aguish scream. Everyday at the same time each night a loud noise would wake the young boy. One jade eye opened focusing on his surroundings, the darkness of their bedroom. The cry pierces the night's air echoing through the house. Miharu shot up; Yoite wasn't in his bed. No, he never is when this most depressing sound fills the room.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the student rose wondering around for his fiend. There was only one room in the house laminated by artificial light. A sniffling sound came from the restroom. Placing his hand on the knob he turned it slowly peeking in making sure he wasn't invading his privacy to much.

Yoite sat on the floor bent over the tub. His forehead rested on the rim while one of his hands swung side to side in the water. "Yoite?"

"Go back to sleep." Choked the crying male who didn't look up from his spot.

"I would never leave you to suffer alone in pain. Never." Miharu kneed next to the ninja placing a 'comforting' hand on his shoulder. Yoite flinched away quickly wiping his tears on his dry arm. He hated to be touched. The fighter was ashamed he was showing emotion the slightest of emotions. Ashamed of being caught in his weak moments. He didn't like being weak, especially front of the male he swore to protect from anything. The little devil stayed quiet, sending out comforting gestures instead of words.

'Why does he care so much about me?' Yoite asked himself repeatedly. He took a small glimpse at the younger boy who was generally concerned. The cook was prepared to sit on the bathroom floor all night with him.

"Take your clothes off for me, Yoite." The older male stopped breathing. With a blush he avoided eye contact with his friend.

"M-Miharu…?" He gasped out. Nervously, he shook his heart beating faster then before. Who would want to see him naked? He was ugly. He was different. He was mutated.

"Let me help you with your bath."

"Mih-!" The older male closed his mouth immediately. The student was staring right at him the most innocent look upon his features. Quickly Yoite averted his gaze hiding in a blush.

"What?" The shinrabanshou removed his friend's hat and scarf placing them on the counter of the sink. The kira user swallowed hard. Pinching the middle finger of the glove, Miharu removed the hand coverings. The gloves slipped easily off reveling long grayish fingers.

Miharu's nibble fingers touched the first button of his coat unhooking it and moving to the next. Why didn't he stop the shorter boy? He's brain scream at him to stop but his body made no movements to jerk away or react badly. The coat slide off his shoulders; he felt naked already. 'What's wrong with me? Do I want him to see? I don't want to have secrets from him.' Shaking in his spot his wool sweater was removed leaving the upper part of his body was completely nude. 'He'll find out of this continues! He'll hate me!' In such a submissive act his navy eyes closed bracing himself form an assault of hateful words.

The cold air hit his vulnerable skin. Skin that hasn't felt fresh air in since this morning. He really shouldn't let Miharu do this! Little hands moved to his pants; he paused. The king didn't even know his secret yet but he stopped acting afraid to touch him. The ninja smirk darkness filled his twisted heart. Hurt time after time.

Miharu only wanted approval to go further. When the kira user didn't voice anything he continued. His pants and undergarment slide down his legs; complete silence. An awkward moment passed between the two males. "Yoite, you look cold. What are you waiting for? Get into the bath."

The forbidden technique user obeyed lowered his body to the bath; lying in the tub so most of his body was cover by liquid warmth. The steamy water fogged the mirror and soon the whole room. It was like a relaxing sauna. 'Miharu say something. Even if it is bad just speak.' Unnoticed tears slide down Yoite's pale cheeks.

Yoite let out moan. He felt fingers slide through his wet hair; massaging thoroughly. "Miharu?" The shinrabanshou sat on the rim of the tub smiling and rubbing his head. 'What's he doing? It feels great.'

"Let me clean your hair first." Shampoo ran down the sides of his face. It was against his better judgment but Yoite did trust the cook and if this is what he wanted to do then fine. Each strand was coated evenly; any dirt particles were gone now. "Lean back."

Bending back he dunked some of his head. The shampoo slide out of his hair and spread to every inch of the tub. Like a comb Miharu ran his fingers through Yoite's hair making sure it was all out. "There."

The intersexual male repositioned himself; moving his wet strands from his face. The tears mixed in with the bath water, unable to distinguish which was which. 'Please say something, Miharu.'

Grabbing the bar of green soap he lifted Yoite's left arm out of the water. Running the cleaning agent over the top of his forearm. The older male opened his mouth to speak but nothing was able to come out. The chef cleaned the other arm. Neck and shoulders were next.

The shinrabanshou pressed on certain points on his skin trying to get him to relax him through pulse points. The taller male unable to concentrate on anything but Miharu still wanted him to leave the room. The older teenager looked as though he was in pain. Body tensed, his nails scrapped some of the tub's paint off. Miharu noticing how he reacted still didn't stop. He closed the gap between them and placed a loving kiss on the top of his head. "Lift your leg, please."

Just like before the left limb went first. The green eyed male ran the bar over the bottom of the other's foot. Frowning, the ninja still couldn't figure out why the little devil was doing this. Even if he was normal like the cook. Why would he still bathe him?

The soap eventually crossed his chest and lowered to his middle. The boy's touch reached further then Yoite hoped it would. Flinching the soap really made itself known between his legs. Yoite clenched the side of the tub. "Miharu…"

"Relax."

'How can I? Why can't you just hate me like everyone else?'

"What's wrong?"

'He's trying not to look, I don't really blame him for that.'

Yoite gazed up at the ceiling trying to ignore the feelings. "Uhh… I just think it's unfair. Here I am naked and you fully dressed." The soap was placed down at the over side of the tub. Unnoticed by them the suds made the surface slippery enough to send it back into the water.

Miharu smiled his fingers went to the top of his night shirt undoing the buttons one by one. The ninja heard a small rustle of the shirt hitting the marble floor; the button clanged against the tile. He looked down to see the upper half of Miharu's body bare.

"Miharu! What are you doing?" Scared hands covered his blue eyes also hiding most of his red face.

"Undressing." The voice he said it in was as if it was natural to strip in front of a friend. "I agree with you, it's not fair that you're naked and I'm not." He's fingers hooked onto his sweat pants pulling them down and kicking them off.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Yoite, you're trying really hard to find the courage to not hide yourself from me. I'm really honored. Since you are showing me everything it's only fair that I shall show you myself as well. This should prove the bond we have is very strong."

"But… ?Don't you…?"

"I care for you very much. I think that's all that matter." His underwear slide down his smooth legs and completely off his body kicked to the side. Miharu returned to his post at the tub's rim. The porcelain tub felt cold against his skin. Reaching into the water he blindly groped around for the soap.

"Miharu!"

"Sorry. That was a complete accident, I wasn't being frisky." The ninja glared at his friend through his blush. "Stand please."

Yoite struggled to get to his feet. The droplets cascaded down the curves of his body rejoining the bath water. With legs pressed together and hands covering his front. The ruler stood soaping his back. Letting out a soft moan the boy moved down cleaning his thighs. "All clean."

Unable to stand being naked in front of his friends the older teenager grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." The shinrabanshou reached for another towel wrapping it around the soft dark colored hair. Yoite avoided at contact at all cost.

A smiling Miharu dragged the cloth over his skin wiping away the clean droplets. "With that face you're making I guess my plan failed."

"Plan?"

"Every night I hear you cry." The assassin remained silent unsure of what to say. "I figured that if I could make you relax you would tell me everything and I could help you. Well, you still seem stressed so it failed."

The older male still avoided eye contact. He knew all the younger boy ever wanted to do was help. Yoite pushed him away every chance he got deeply hurting his feeling. Well, that would never happen again.

Suddenly he pulled the king into a hug placing a kiss on the top of his head. Miharu returned the embrace pressing into his dry body. The towel around his waist fell to the floor as soon as they parted. The hat wearing male didn't reach for it and didn't attempt to hide.

"You don't have any clean clothes to put on?" Miharu asked with an uncontrollable smile. The only garments in the room where Yoite's dirty attire and his clean PJs. "Where do you keep them. I'll get them for you."

"It's alright. I'll get them." If they weren't alone right now then he would have sent the student to get them. Both males, completely nude, entered their room.

Moonlight shined through the blinds of the windows. It wasn't much light but one bed was covered by a tinted color. Much light wasn't needed; they could see each other and the objects around the.

Walking into their room the taller male rummaged through his draws, since he shared the closet with Miharu.

"It's weird. Normally when I'm without my clothes I rush to get something to cover my body. But now I don't…" His finger tips ran over the fabric.

"Their is no longer a reason for you to hide." Even though the ninja was embarrassed still made no movements to cover himself. He was right there was no reason for him to hide. The king crawled up the bed lying on his side deeply gazing at cobalt eyes.

Unconsciously both of Miharu's hands gasped tightly onto one of the assassin's. Bravely the older male slowly leaned down placing a kiss between his jade eyes. The shinrabanshou let out a sigh of approval snuggled into the warmth.

Yoite's free hand wrapped around his small waist pulling him close; their heated skin pressed against each other. The movement forced Miharu to let go of his hand or else he would elbow him in the chest.

The cook's now free hand wrapped around his love. With a light touch Miharu ran his fingers ran up his spine tickling his senses. The intersexual male arched his back pressing his middle to the king's. With Yoite's skinny figure it was easy to feel what was under his skin.

The older teenager breathed deeply his eyes glazed over. The student's movements, so simple but pleasurably erotic. A warm intimate feeling. The smaller boy was filled with bliss. He wasn't doing much but it had an enormous effect on the other.

Letting go of the ruler's hand one of his hands caressed the side of his face. The younger boy brought Yoite's hands to his face kissing each digit instead. 'He's lips are so soft.' Bring his face closer Yoite placed another kiss on top of his head.

With a calm innocent smile the younger boy rested his head on the other chest. He could hear the beating of his heart playing a love song. The murder ran his fingers through the silky locks. "Are you tired, Miharu?"

"Not at all, I'm really happy."

"…Really?" A unique feeling one Yoite have never felt before coursed through his body. The anticipation of his only wish to see a smile of pure joy on his face every moment they are together.

"Yeah, it means a lot." Their lower limbs tangled together almost in a knotted mess. If the cook wasn't so short you wouldn't be able to tell whose legs were whose. The green eyed male was in complete delight which only made the hat wearing male equally happy. Boldly the lovers shared one long heated kiss on the lips, their first.

Leaning down his lips pressed to the shell of the younger male's ears. "I love you."

"Mm-hmm, Yoite." Miharu moaned softly losing his awareness of anything around him. He eyelids were getting heavy. The ruler was on his way to a peaceful dream. One blissful tear rolled down the kira user's cheek. In this small mount of time, all his secrets where out in the opened; the new emotions have taken their toll on him. It's unbelievable the shinrabanshou had gotten Yoite to strip for him. The little devil made him comfortable enough to sleep side by side without any embarrassment.

"Hey, Miharu."

"Yeah...?"

"Next time let's take a bath together."

"Sounds fun..."

"Hey, Miharu?"

"Hmm…?"

"What was the real reason you took off your clothes?"

* * *

A/N: I've been wanting to write a NNO fic for a while now but had nothing to start with. I love the soundtrack and figured I could come up with something based on this touching song. Yureru Kokoro the amazing song that plays whenever there is a touching moment between Miharu and yoite.


End file.
